


Sometimes serious

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Just some Bofur fluff. Pre hobbit.





	Sometimes serious

Coughing into your elbow you winced at the soreness of your throat before bending down to lift the basket of laundry up and sit it on your hip,. With one last run through of the house you tossed Bofur's socks onto the pile and headed out the door. Making it to the river you sat down on the bank and started washing the clothes. Scrubbing one of your husbands trousers you again coughed this time feeling your head ache as well. Once the pain had eased off a bit you opened your eyes and let out a small yelp of surprise when you saw Grecha standing there with her own basket and her youngest in tow. 

"Are you alright? I have been standing here calling your name for almost a whole minute." 

Clearing your throat you nodded at your sister in law. "Aye, just didn't sleep well. I'm sorry." you said. Seeing her look at you with furrowed brows you quickly spoke up. "How are you?" Watching as she moved to the bank beside you you pulled the small child to sit beside you, petting his hair and returning his smile when he tugged on your hair and started babbling to you. 

"As well as can be in this cold weather." she said.

Humming you started back on the clothes in front of you, ringing them out before placing them back in the basket. You listened to the female go on and on about this and that, telling you about the children and making you smile. How you hoped to have that one day. When you felt another cough coming on you tried to clear your throat to keep it down but your throat wouldn't have it and soon you were having a coughing fit so hard you turned away from both of them and held yourself up in the grass. Feeling a hand on your back rubbing circles you eventually got your breath back and sat back up, nodding to her in thanks. 

"Y/n that is not from lack of sleep. Are you ill? You need to see a healer..."

Shaking your head you looked at her, "No Grecha I'm fine, I will be fine. It's just a small cold." you said and heard her sigh.

"Sweetheart if this is about money I am sure that Oin would...."

"Gretcha please." you said and she closed her lips. Rubbing your eyes you rung out the last tunic and placed it back in the basket. "I promise I will be alright just please don't say anything to Bombur, you know he will tell Bofur and I don't want him more stressed out than he is already." Seeing the woman close her eyes and nod you rubbed the back of her hand. "Thank you." you said as you stood, having to wait a second as the world spun before lifting the basket. "I will see you tomorrow. Give the children my love." you told her before going back home. Hanging the laundry up to dry by the fire you went about cleaning up the rest of the house and starting supper. Your stomach churned and fro once you were happy that you hadn't eaten anything for breakfast or lunch. By the end of the night you looked up at the clock and saw it was well past Bofur's normal time to get home. Sighing you placed the lid on the pot and left his bowl on the table before retiring to your room. Groaning at your sore muscles as you undressed and washed up you thought about your loving husband. This was the third time this week he worked overtime and you worried for him. As of late money had been tight and while you could do without you knew it weighed heavily on him. Moreso when the other men would joke around about you preferring them and their heavy pockets to his hole ridden ones. You assured him constantly that you didn't, that you loved him and yo always would, "....Even if we were homeless I would still pick you." you would tell him, kissing his cheek. Smiling at the thought you again started coughing and had to sit in the bed so you wouldn't fall over. Once it was done you started shivering and quickly pulled on a pair of bofur's long johns not caring how large they were on you. Slipping into bed you tugged the covers up around you and curled up to help keep warm. 

....................

Arriving home Bofur kicked off his boats and hung his hat and coat by the door. Looking around he saw only the candle on the table lit and no wife. But the house was spotless as always. Even though he was exhausted he smiled at the thought and made it over to the table to grab his bowl and spoon a bite of stew into his mouth. It was only a little warm but he was too tired to care. As soon as he was done eating he sat his bowl in the sink, furrowing his brows when he didn't see another in there. Had she already washed hers? Sighing he leaned down to blow out the candle and made the walk into the small bathroom. Cleaning himself up a bit he shredded his clothes and stumbled to the bed. It was warm enough in the house to sleep without clothes tonight, something he was grateful for. Climbing into bed he scooted over to the small lump on the other side and wrapped his arm around her like always. Feeling her flip around and cuddle into his chest he kissed her forehead and within minutes he was asleep.

...................

The next morning, well you thought it was morning you woke up with a whimper. Opening your eyes you looked beside you to see the bed empty. Furrowing your brows you slowly sat up whining when your head started pounding. Rubbing your eyes you blinked them open a bit and then looked at the clock. 12:56. "SHIT!" you yelled as you threw your legs over the side of the bed and stood. Stumbling you felt your stomach flip but kept on. Quickly pulling one of the two dresses you had over your head you grabbed your basket and the dirty clothes out of the bathroom before hurring out the door. 

All throughout your laundry time you kept having to stop to cough which made you become dizzy and lightheaded. Your whole body shook and your teeth chattered together as you rung out the clothes. Making it back home you pulled out everything you needed for the bread. Tonight was your weekly supper with Bombur and Gretcha and you always made your rosemary bread to go with it. Normally you would start this early in the morning but you woke up late. You just hoped it would rise in time. Pulling over a chair you rubbed your face to wake yourself up and stepped up into the chair to reach the large bowl on the top shelf. Feeling another cough coming on you tried to hold it in which only made it build in your chest and shake your whole body as you started convulsing. Becoming lightheaded you lost your footing and tried to reach for the shelf but fell to the floor. You heard as the porcelain bowl crashed to the floor beside you and tried to fore your eyes open but you were overcome with exhaustion and then everything went black. 

...................

Quickly shuffling in the door he shrugged off his coat, "Sorry I'm late I got held up at work..." he said as he turned to meet his brother and cousin's gaze. 

"Ya are fine Bofur. aven't even started eattin' yet." Bombur said with a smile. 

Nodding he walked over and heard as small feet padded against the floor. 

"Uncle Bofur!" 

Turning to look down the hall he saw the five children come running towards him. Hoisting the youngest one up in his arms he smiled at him, "ello' lads." 

"Uncle Bo I not a boy.."

Bending over some he smiled at his niece, "No my darlin' you are not. Much too pretty ta be a boy." Looking back up as Gretcha came from the kitchen he tilted his head, "Where's y/n?" he asked. He was excited to see her tonight, having come home late and leaving early for the past few days she had been sleeping when he was around.

Furrowing her brows she dried her hands on her apron. "She didn't come with you?" 

Sitting the boy down he stood and looked at his sister in law, "No, she normally is here before me.."

"Aye but she hasn't come yet... actually haven't seen her all day. Was she feeling any better last night when you got home?

Becoming worried now he looked back at his brother before shaking his head, "Feeling better? Was she feeling bad? I haven't really got the chance to see her the past few days, when I get home she is sleeping." 

"Aye she was coughing a lot when we were doing laundry yesterday but she said she was fine." 

Knowing his wife was normally here by now helping his brother and wife as much as she could he frowned and walked back towards the door. Grabbing his coat he shrugged it on, "I'ma go see what's keepin' er'. Be back in a minute." he told them before he left and walked the short distance tohsi home. Opening the door he knew immediately something was wrong when he felt how cold it was in the house and the candleless room. "Y/n? Darlin'?" he called but no one answered. Making his way to the small table by the couch he lite the candle and filled the room with light. Seeing no one there he grabbed the light and headed into the bedroom to find it empty as well and the bed unmade. Something was seriously wrong. Even though there wasn't any light he went into the kitchen to see if maybe there was a note on the table or something but what he saw made his heart drop. "Y/n!?" Setting the candle on the table he hurried over beside her body on the floor and lifted her into his arms. Noticing how flushed her skin was he furrowed his brows. "Lass? Sweetheart.... wake up!" he said. Hearing a small groan and then a mumble he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was alive. When a coughing fit racked her whole body he frowned and pressed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Damn lass yer burnin' up." he said but she didn't respond. Lifting her into his arms he carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her in the center. Pulling the covers over her he stood, "I'll be right back." he told her as he ran from the home to find Oin.

........................

Waking up you gave a small whimper and tried to sit up but was stopped by something pushing on your chest. 

"Oh no ya don't. Ya just lay that pretty little arse back in that bed." 

Hearing the familiar deep voice you let your heavy eyes flutter open and looked over to see your husband looking at you with a small glare, something that waa a rare look on him. "Bofur?" you croaked out, wincing at the pain in your throat. 

"Don't ya Bofur me woman. What the hell were ya thinkin'? Why didn't ya tell me ya was gettin' sick?"

Furrowing your brows you looked into his brown ones, "It ain't that bad. I''ll be fine..."

"Fine!? Oin says ya got a concussion and pneumonia. Ya didn't have no business up on that chair... or doin' anything cept' restin' fer that matter." 

Wincing at the stern tone in his voice you looked down and then back up, "Oin? But Bofur we..."

"Ya don't worry about that lass." he said and than leaned forward when something clicked. "Is that why ya didn't tell me ya were sick? Cuz of the money?" he asked.

Becoming smaller under his gaze you licked your dry lips, "I didn't want to put more weight on your shoulders." Hearing a sigh you looked up from your lap and saw him rubbing his face.

Looking at her he leaned forward and grabbed her hand in his "Sweetheart yer health an' wellbein' is the most important thing ta me. If ya aren't feelin' well then ya tell me alright. I don't care how bad we're doin', Ya come first. Always. Ya understand me?"

Keeping your eyes down you nodded but then looked up, "I have to make the bread..."

Seeing her try again to get up he quickly stood and got into the bed beside her, "No no no. You are gonna rest. No cookin, cleanin, nothin."

"Never seen you so serious lookin'." you said with a huff. 

"Even I can be serious sometimes lass." He told her and saw her glare at him with tired eyes. " I mean it y/n. Ya get yer butt outta this bed and I'll tie ya to it." Seeing her look up at him and him that smile he knew so well he chuckled and shook his head. "Not like that.. least not till yer better."

Feeling your eyes becoming heavy again you cuddled up into his side and fisted your hand into his tunic. "I love you Bofur."

Smiling softly he leaned back against the headboard and rubbed her back with his hand. "I love ya too lass." he said. 

"Serious looks sexy on you." you said with your eyes closed, leaning into his chest more.

Huffing out a chuckle he smiled, "I'll have to remember that. Now get some sleep darlin." and soon he heard the sound of her deep breaths from beside him. 


End file.
